


What if they're all animals

by rycbar_910



Series: Alternative Universes [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, animals!au, dog!Holmes, dog!Watson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: an Alternative Universe where they are all animals(pieces adapted from canon)





	What if they're all animals

我情不自禁地喊道：“妙极了！”  
“这平淡无奇，”福尔摩斯说。但是他身后的尾巴却摇了起来。我确信他见到我十分惊讶且钦佩的神情感到很高兴。  
\------  
“我常常听你说，在任何一件日用品上面，很难不留下一些能显示使用者特征的痕迹，受过训练的狗是很容易辨认出来的。现在我这里有一只新得来的项圈，你能不能从上面找出它的旧主人的性格和习惯呢？”  
\------  
“我收集在Ｍ部的这些材料很不错。莫里亚蒂这只狐狸不论摆在哪里都是出众的。这是放毒犯莫根，这是遗臭万年的梅里丢，还有马修斯——这猫在查林十字广场的候诊室里狠狠地挠了我一记。最后这个就是咱们今晚见到的朋友。”  
\------  
“没伤着吧，华生？我的上帝，你没伤着吧？”  
他明亮坚强的眼睛有点湿润了，鼻子翕动，尾巴也耷拉了下去。  
“没事，福尔摩斯，只是擦破一点皮。”  
他伸出舌头舔了舔我腿上的伤口。  
“你说得对，”他放心地叫了一声，“是表皮受伤。”他扭头看向俘虏，那匹狼正茫然地坐起来，福尔摩斯呲起了牙，发出威胁的低吼声：“算你走运。要是你杀了华生，我绝对会咬断你的喉咙。你还有什么说的？”


End file.
